Attempts have been made to realize cosmetic sticks which deliver active ingredients to the skin such as deodorant materials via a vehicle which glides easily over the skin surface and which imparts a cooling sensation to the skin both during and after application. One approach has been to form gels based on soap and alcohol. Such gels are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,327, Jan. 24, 1956 to Teller; U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,315, Oct. 21, 1958 to Teller; U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,306, Aug. 18, 1959 to Slater; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,083, Jan. 31, 1961 to Bell.
While soap gels are old as evidenced by the above patents, such gels are not completely satisfactory. Generally, soap gels require considerable time to set up and often exhibit syneresis at elevated temperatures. This necessitated work to be done to find solutions to these problems.
One solution developed involved the inclusion of an ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide condensation product. Such products are disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0024365, published Mar. 4, 1981.
While the inclusion of the condensation product provided for reduced set-up times there still existed the need for improving application cosmetics (e.g., less hairpull, drag and stickiness). The present invention has found that the use of a particular emollient provides such benefits.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide cosmetic soap gel sticks which have good application cosmetics, and in a preferred form, favorably low set-up times and limited syneresis.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such cosmetic sticks which effectively deliver deodorant materials to the skin.
It has been surprisingly discovered that the above objectives can be realized by formulating a stick comprising the ingredients described below.
All percentages used herein are by weight of the total composition unless otherwise designated.